


Happy Birthday, Tony

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [26]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and the boys are ready to celebrate





	Happy Birthday, Tony

“Grandpa!” Gabe ran into Jethro’s woodshop. “I need to borrow the keys to the car. Do you know where my dad keeps them?”

 

 

“Gabe,” Gibbs leaned over to his grandson. “You’re six, why do you need keys to the car? I will take you where you need to go. Where do you need to go?”

 

 

“I can’t tell you,” Gabe started pacing. “Think kid, think. What is your plan B? DiNozzo’s always have a plan B.” Looking at his grandpa, he started to panic. “I don’t have a plan B! I’m not a DiNozzo!”

 

 

“You are a DiNozzo,” Gibbs stifled a laugh. “You are just freaking out a little so your brain isn’t helping you remember your plan B. Take a deep breath, relax. Now, do you remember it?”

 

 

“Yes!” Gabe hugged his grandpa. “I have to steal keys to a car! I need to get on google it will tell me how.”

 

 

“Wait,” Gibbs moved quickly to the door. “You can’t steal a car, you’ll go to prison.”

 

 

“I can’t go to prison!” Gabe looked horrified. “Look at this baby face! They’d ruin me!” Turning to look at this grandpa, he shook his head. “I don’t want to steal a car, Grandpa. I just need to steal the keys to the car.”

 

 

“Huh? What do you need car keys for?” Gibbs was growing more and more confused. “Gabe?”

 

 

“To poke the bag with the dog treats in it!” Gabe sighed. “I’m teaching Nemo tricks, I need treats. I want to surprise Tad when he comes back from the dentist.”

 

 

“Why didn’t you just ask me to open the treat bag?” Gibbs started down the hallway with his grandson. 

 

 

“I can do it myself!” Gabe defended. “Dad does it all the time with his car key, I watched him!”

 

 

“Hey bud!” Tony greeted as he walked in the house. “Your brother will be right in, he’s kissing the grass and the driveway. Says he didn’t think he’d ever see home again.”

 

 

“He went to the dentist to get his teeth cleaned,” Gibbs snorted. “Not to have them all yanked out. Your son,” Pointing to Gabe. “Would like to borrow the keys to the car.”

 

 

“Sure,” handing the keys over to his little man, Tony opened the fridge to get the juice. “I need them back when you are done.”

 

 

Gabe hurried off, returning a couple minutes later with the open bag clutched to his chest. “Here,” Gabe handed them back, the bag of treats clutched firmly to his chest. “He thought I was trying to steal a car, he has so much to learn.”

 

 

“He really does,” Tony laughed. “Now, if you were Tad or with Tad, that would be a possibility.”

 

 

“See!” Gibbs stuck his tongue out at his grandson. “You have to be watched, you’re a bit too adventurous.”

 

 

“Only when I have a partner in crime,” Gabe giggled. 

 

“I’m back!” Tad called as he ran into the house. “I’m lucky to be alive! You should have heard all the drilling and things going on in there.”

 

“You’re fine,” Tony yelled. “They just cleaned them.”

 

 

“Did you get the closet key?” Tad whispered as soon as they rounded the corner. “Did you get it open?”

 

 

“I got it! Grandpa thought I was going to take the car, it was so funny.” Gabe laughed. “He was freaking out! He was going to send me to prison, though.”

 

 

“Whoa!” Tad sighed. “We’ll have to be super careful then. Did you put the tape over the door thingy like they do on TV?”

 

 

“Yep! I even tested it.” Gabe beamed. “We’re good criminals.”

 

 

“Whoa!” Tad whispered. “There it is! Do you have the camera?”

 

 

“I do,” Gabe was shaking with excitement. “He never lets us near his original Magnum PI shirt or lunchbox. Take the pictures, quick!”

 

 

Tad posed with the items while Gabe took the pictures, hurrying to switch places, the little boy had his pictures take next. “Don’t ruin anything, this will blow our surprise! This is going to be so great!” Tad giggled as they put everything back and hurried out of the closet taking their tape with them.

 

 

“Now, we have to go load these onto the computer and show them off! I bet they are worth a fortune!” Tad giggled.

 

 

“He’s going to be so surprised when he finds out what we did!” Gabe hopped up and down with joy.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Gianna questioned from where she was standing in the shadows. Taking the camera, she looked through the pictures. “Oh my Gosh! You touched his Magnum stuff. He is going to kill you. Just when I was getting used to have brothers, you do something stupid like this.” Gianna handed the camera back. “Wait! Are you selling his stuff?”

 

 

“YES!” The boys were so excited. “It’s worth a fortune!”

 

 

“Oh Lord,” the little girl moved down the hallway. “I can’t watch this, you’re so dead.”

 

 

The boys spent hours working on their surprise for their dad, one that they were sure he’d freak out over. One that Gianna knew he was going to freak out over. 

 

 

“Dad?” Gabe walked into the kitchen, “we need to have a conversation.”

 

 

“We do?” Tony smiled as he moved to sit with his son. “About what?”

 

“First things first, you have to promise me that you won’t kill me or my brother. We did this because we love you.” Gabe pulled Tony into the living room and pointed to the chair.

 

 

“Everyone, would you please have a seat.” Tad smiled as Gibbs, Gianna, Ducky, Jimmy and Tobias made their way into the living room to have a seat.

 

 

“Dad, we know how much you love your Magnum PI stuff.” Tad smiled brightly. “We got on one of Grandpa Ducky’s collector websites and we found a man that is willing to pay huge money for it.”

 

 

“HUGE MONEY!” Gabe giggled.

 

 

“Why were you on the internet talking to people without adult supervision?” Tony was getting mad. “You could get hurt.”

 

 

“No, we can’t. I had a friend connect me and he helped me with all the details. This man is very important, you know the kind of man that has a bunch of people in black SUVs following him around, important.” Tad explained.

 

 

“So, you were Skyping again after I told you not to.” Tony looked at his son with that father look that usually made Tad cringe.

 

 

“No! You said we couldn’t be on Skype without supervision. We had supervision.” Gabe stepped in. “We were perfectly safe.”

 

 

“Okay, back to my Magnum collection.” Tony sighed. “What did you do?”

 

 

“Well, we took pictures and sent them to our friend.” Tad explained. “He took care of all the other details. Did I mention that your stuff is worth a lot of money?”

 

 

“How did you get pictures?” Tony looked at the others in the room. “That stuff is under lock and key.”

 

 

“A key that you didn’t think twice about handing over when you thought he needed your car key to open a bag of dog treats.” Gibbs sighed. “Pretty clever.”

 

 

“You’re a pretty good clue solver, grandpa! Were you any good as an agent?” Tad questioned, he needed to distract the adults for a moment.

 

 

“I wasn’t bad,” Gibbs snorted. “Back to the topic, it wasn’t nice tricking your dad. Did you leave the stuff in the closet or did you already take it out to go to the highest bidder?”

 

 

“It’s in the closet,” Tad reassured. “Oh, don’t go nowhere. You’re not going to believe this! This is the best part of the whole thing.”

 

 

Opening the door, Tad stopped in his tracks. “Whoa, you’re the guy from TV.” Looking behind the tall man, the little boy sighed and shrugged. “Did you come alone?”

 

 

“I did,” the guest said with a nod. “Is that okay?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Tad opened the door all the way. “I guess a famous person is better than no famous persons. Follow me.”

 

 

Walking into the living room, Tad and their guest were met with a gasp. “Yeah, I know. Daddy, I swear! I asked them to send you the guy that played Magnum. Instead, they send me the guy that plays Frank Reagan on Blue Bloods.”

 

 

“Goes to show you,” Gabe patted his brother’s shoulder. “If you want something done right, you go to do it yourself.”

 

 

“Happy Birthday, Tony.” Tom said with an amused smile. “I heard from a friend that you are a fan and a collector. Your boys wanted to do something special for your birthday and I think I am supposed to be it.”

 

 

“Barack,” Tad’s voice carried into the living room. “I asked for Magnum, you sent me the old man from Blue Bloods. You could warn a guy next time.”

 

 

“Excuse me for just a moment,” Tony hurried to the study. “Mr. President, sir. Thank you for helping them, that is a fantastic surprise, Sir. I am so sorry they keep bothering you.”

 

 

“No worries,” the President smiled. “They are my pick me up these days. Happy Birthday, Tony.”


End file.
